48 Hours
by DarkShadow5627
Summary: Sonic challenged Shadow to race with him inside the haunted house, but never returned. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Amy had recieved a letter from someone which said that the hedgehogs were captured and needed the seven Chaos Emeralds. Made with a friend.
1. Chapter 1: The Disappearance

48 Hours

Chapter One: The Disappearance

It was a dark night, Shadow is walking along the dark street. He suddenly felt someone speeding by. "Who are you?! Show yourself!!" He yelled. "Don't you recognize me Shadow." said the voice. The figure appeared in front of him. It was Sonic. "Miss me buddy?" he asked. Shadow turned around so he wouldn't see him. "I think that's a no." he said. Then he had an idea. "Hey Shadow, wanna race with me? Winner gets the Chaos Emerald I had in my hand." he asked. Shadow can't say no to a Chaos Emerald. "Alright Sonic, I accept." he answered. "Sweet." Sonic said.

As they were walking, Sonic took Shadow to a dark place. "Alright Sonic, where are we gonna race?" Shadow asked. Sonic stopped then Shadow stopped. "Here we are." Sonic announced. When Shadow looked up, he saw a haunted mansion. He was amazed. "Rumors says that when you entered that house no one had ever returned. People say that they're turned to zombies, but I think it's just a rumor. You still up for the race?" Sonic asked. "You're on!" Shadow answered. The two hedgehogs went inside the house. No one ever saw them again.


	2. Chapter 2: The News

Chapter Two: The News

Knuckles walked up and down a few times. He looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. He sat on a chair and covered his face. He was really tired. He then said "Where could he be?! He said that he went to find Shadow and he is not back yet! Six hours away is quite a lot for trying to find someone." Tails and Amy where sitting on a couch and all of them where in Cream's house. Cream and her mum were sleeping since eleven in the night. Amy looked at the floor. "They will be ok. After all they are Sonic and Shadow what could they happen to them." she said. Tails yawned and felt his eyes heavy. "Maybe they will show up tomorrow. Can we go and sleep please?" he asked. Amy stood up and went to the door. "I'm going home they will be ok..." she said and then left. Tails followed her; he said a short goodnight to Knuckles and then left. Knuckles stared at the door for some time. "I just feel like something is not going right..." he said to himself. He then lied back on the chair and fell asleep with no wanting to.

In the morning someone began knocking the door loudly. Knuckles woke up realizing that he fell asleep last night on the chair. He yawned and walked slowly to the door and opened it. Amy was crying and she was holding a piece of paper on her hands. Knuckles looked at her puzzled "What happened?" he asked. Amy gave him the letter and said "(hic) r-read it...! Th-they are gone!" Knuckles began reading it "Bring the chaos emerald to us or your friends will be killed. You have forty eight hours to decide. Think quickly or you will never see them again. I'm sure you know where the haunted house is. It is not a rumor...it is haunted..." Knuckles eyes widened from surprise. Amy was still crying "What are we going to do!? I don't want Sonikku to die!!" she fell on her knees and cried more. Knuckles looked at the paper again "... What do they want to do with the Chaos Emeralds...?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Announcement

Chapter Three: The Announcement

Amy and Knuckles can't answer the question the mystery person sent. They rushed of to Tails' Lab. At the pathway to Tails' Lab, a figure appeared in front of them. It was Rouge. "Hey, what's the rush??" She asked. "We'll explain it later as we go to Tails' Lab." Knuckles answered. The three of them went to Tails' Lab. Inside the Lab, Tails and Rouge is shocked. "They'll kill Sonic and Shadow??" Tails asked in a shocked tone. "Yes, if we don't have the other Chaos Emeralds, they'll be killed!! I don't want my Sonikku to die so young." Amy cried. "We have to rescue them before it's too late." Tails announced. "Yeah, but the message says that we only had forty eight hours to live." Knuckles reminded. Tails fell down instantly then got up. "Well, we have to collect the Chaos Emeralds to save them." he said. Everyone got their Chaos Emeralds. Tails had two Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge had one Chaos Emerald each. "We've only got five, we need two more." Amy announced. "Don't worry Amy; the other two are already at the hands of the mystery person because Sonic and Shadow had one Chaos Emerald each." Knuckles said. "Oh, okay." Amy sighed.

As everyone's about to leave, Tails remembered something. He went back to get it. "I wonder what Tails is gonna get?" Rouge asked. "I dunno." Knuckles answered. Few minutes later, Tails appeared with a lot of gadgets in his hand. "Tails, why are you bringing those?" Knuckles asked. "They might come in handy to know where Sonic and Shadow are. According to my scanner that the house is quiet big and someone might get lost." Tails answered. "Well okay Tails." Knuckles said.

The adventure now begins as Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge had a mission to rescue the hedgehogs within forty eight hours or they'll be finished.


	4. Chapter 4: The Entrance

Chapter Four: The Entrance

All four of them were walking inside the dark place searching for the house. Tails looked at the emeralds. They started shinning every time they were getting more inside. "The Emeralds are reacting... it must be close in here somewhere." he said. Rouge looked at Knuckles who seemed being lost in his thoughts. "What's wrong?" she asked. Knuckles looked at her "Hmm? Oh it's nothing...I just wonder what they want to do with the emeralds... and how do they know about them..." he said. "Oh..." said Rouge, "this is a good question. Well what do you think they want to do with them?" "How should I know? That's what I'm thinking. I have a really bad feeling about this. We must get Sonic and Shadow back but not give the chaos emeralds!" he said loudly. Tails looked behind him shocked "Why are you shouting?" Knuckles looked at him angrily "We must NOT give the emeralds to this guy!" he shouted. Amy gave him a glare look "What are you talking about we have to take Sonic and Shadow back!" she answered. Knuckles moved his head showing the answer "No" "We must get them back without giving the emeralds! Are you all crazy? Cant you see that they want the emeralds for a bad reason?" he said angrily. Amy was mad now "You prefer the emeralds or Sonic and Shadow?!" she shouted. "I am not saying that! If Sonic was here do you think that he would want you to give up so easily and give the emeralds to an unknown person!?" Knuckles said. "And you think that I am going to listen to a stupid echidna like you??" shouted Amy. "Ok you two be quite!" said Tails and looked in front of him.

They were finally there. They were standing in front of the haunted house. They heard a short scream inside the house. Amy shivered and hid behind Knuckles. "Y... you go first!" Knuckles looked at her "Aw so you are scared now huh?" "I-I'm not scared!" she shouted. Tails put his finger in front of his mouth "Shhh! Be quite!" "Ok let's go and kick some butts inside there!" said Rouge happily "And lets get Shadow back too!" "Ok so here we go..." said Tails. Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and Amy slowly walked towards the door. Tails tried to push it but it opened by itself. Amy was still behind Knuckles "Will you get off my hand?" Knuckles said. Amy didn't move. They both entered the house.

Everything around was really dark. Tails could barely see some stairs. "I don't see anything guys..." said Knuckles. Rouge giggled "A treasure hunter like me knows that in these situations we need some light" she said and took a lighter from her pocket. The little fire from it lightened up everything. Amy screamed while she was looking around the house. Everything was covered with big spiders and different insects. The house looked really empty and nothing seemed to be in there. They could only hear the wind. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!? LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" she cried. Knuckles covered her mouth "Shut up Amy! They're going to hear us." he whispered. Unfortunately they did. A hole opened on the floor and all four of them fell in the middle of no where.


	5. Chapter 5: Alonso I Quaza

Chapter Five: Alonso I. Quaza, the Crazy Spirit

As they fall, everyone screamed. Once they reached on the ground, they piled themselves. "Ouch." they groaned. They got themselves then dusted themselves. "Where are we?" Amy said. "It seems we're at the basement." Rouge answered. Suddenly, they heard an evil cackle. Everyone got shocked then went to find a place to hide. "What was that?" Tails asked. Everyone got out of their hiding spot. "Help us!!!" said a voice. "Sonic!!" Tails and Knuckles shouted. "Sonikku!!!" Amy yelled. "If anyone's here, please hurry!!" yelled Sonic. "We've got to rescue them!!" Rouge announced. They rushed to find the hedgehogs. Once they reached Sonic and Shadow, they saw the two dangling above then below them, a bunch of zombies are ready to kill. "Help us!!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic, stop with your damn shouting! Can't you see that the more you panic, the more aggressive the zombies are!!?" Shadow shouted. "Sonikku!!" Amy shouted. "Amy??" Sonic said in questions. "Sonic, Shadow!" Tails, Knuckles and Rouge shouted.  
Rouge used her wings to get them. Suddenly, a force field was activated. "Arrgh!!" Rouge yelled. She was knocked unconscious then fell down. Knuckles ran to her then grabbed her.

Then they heard the evil cackle again. Amy went behind Tails. "It's that laugh again." "It's him." Shadow announced. "Who's him?" Tails asked. "It's the crazy spirit who got us." Sonic answered. Then a misty figured appeared. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked. "My name is Alonso I. Quaza the crazy spirit. I'm the one responsible who captured your friends." said the spirit, "Have you got the rest of the Chaos Emeralds?" "Tell us first why you want the Chaos Emeralds??" Knuckles asked. "I need them so I can be alive again." Alonso answered. "What?!" Tails yelled. "Wait a minute," Shadow said, "you're the infamous Alonso I. Quaza, the guy who does black magic then got ban for doing it then you refused to listen then you were murdered by a fifteen-year old boy at night." "Since when did you know him?" Sonic asked. "I read the history of Station Square in the public library where I mostly find a place to have peace and quiet." Shadow answered. "That black hedgehog is right. Now I'll have revenge to the people who dislikes my black magic. It's also the reason that I need the Chaos Emeralds. Once I'm resurrected, I'll start my destruction." Alonso added. Everyone is shocked. "Now hand over the Chaos Emeralds!!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle Part One

Chapter Six: The Battle (Part One)

Knuckles stepped in front of everyone and took a defense pose. "No way am I not giving the emeralds to you! I know that you will not only use them to come back! You might probably use the power of them to take over the world!" he shouted. Sonic eyes went big; he then looked at Shadow "Since when did Knuckles become so clever?" Shadow looked at him "The idea of the zombies affected his little brain. Oh and by the way blue hedgehog. When they rescue us I want a rematch with you! Don't think that you won because he captured you first!" Sonic rolled his eyes "You never change do you?" Alonso looked at Knuckles angrily "Hm... You are cleverer than I thought. I think I will have to get rid of you first then..." Knuckles was shocked. He started trembling but did move. Alonso flew towards him in high speed. Knuckles pushed his friends away from danger and made a quick jump avoiding the spirit. "Think Knuckles think..." he said to himself. Alonso looked at Knuckles and then thought "I can't do anything myself... (Looks at Tails, Amy and Rouge) No...They look useless! (Looks at Shadow) this guy seems strong...I should probably use him..." he grinned and left a short laugh. Knuckles looked at him puzzled "Wh-what are you laughing about?" he asked. Alonso stopped laughing and went close at Shadow. Shadow looked at him frightened. Alonso laughed again. "Let's see how you can fight against your own ally..." Knuckles looked at him shocked. "Don't do it!!" Alonso laughed again. "Oh yeah? Who can stop me?"

He went inside Shadow's body. Shadow screamed in agony and pain. He then shut his eyes. He fell on the floor and then went unconscious. Rouge screamed "Shadow NO!!" Tails looked at Shadow scared and Amy hid behind Tails starring at the black hedgehog. Alonso went out of Shadow's body. "Don't worry your friend is ok. And even better..." He said some words and Shadow suddenly opened his eyes. His irises were missing from his eyes. He stood up and he looked at Knuckles with a ghastly look. Sonic tried to break free to help Knuckles but he couldn't. He then shouted "What did you do to Shadow!?" Alonso looked at Sonic "Oh nothing he is just a zombie. I should let him fight with you, Knuckles. I think that it will be easy for you to hit your own friend right?" Knuckles started sweating from agony. He looked at Shadow who was wouldn't take his stare off him. Knuckles closed his eyes "Alright..." he thought, "let's do this...!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Part Two

Chapter Seven: The Battle (Part Two)

Shadow Zombie used Chaos Spear then it hit Knuckles, but they missed. Knuckles dig underground. "Where did you go?!" Shadow Zombie yelled. Then Knuckles hit him under. He went up in the air. He jumped then hit him several times. Shadow Zombie had a lot of bruises. "Impressive aren't you." he said, "For a gullible idiot, you seem strong, but I'm stronger!!" His body turned red. "Knuckles!! Watch out!!! He's about to use Chaos Blast" Sonic yelled. Knuckles had to think quickly. "Gotta think of something." Knuckles said in his thoughts, "There's gotta be a way to stop his Chaos Blast." Then he remembered the time when Shadow was angry, he gets a little hypnotized when he saw Maria's picture Rouge had which Sonic stole from Rouge which Knuckles stole from Sonic. "That's it!" he said. He got the picture then shows it to him. "Hey Shadow!! It's a picture of Maria!" he announced. Even though Shadow's a zombie, he can't resist Maria since his soul was created to be with Maria. He saw the picture then he canceled Chaos Blast. "Good thinking Knuckles!" Tails answered. "What?! That's impossible!!" Alonso shouted. "It's possible if you know his weakness." Amy answered.


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Part Three

Chapter Eight: The Battle (Part Three)

Alonso looked at Shadow. He then shouted "What are you looking at!? Destroy them now!" Shadow didn't listen to him. He started walking slowly towards Knuckles and stretched his arm. Knuckles stepped back "Go away!" he shouted. "No Knuckles! I think he wants the photo..." Rouge said. Knuckles carefully gave the photo to Shadow. Shadow looked at it. He stared for some moments at it. He then looked at Alonso angrily.

Alonso looked at him shocked "You disobey your master!?" he shouted. Shadow jumped towards him and used chaos spear hitting him. Knuckles eyes widened "...Wh-what just happened?" Sonic started cheering "YAY! Go Shadow!! Kick his butt!" "Maria…No one will make me obey!!" Shadow shouted. Alonso flew up again and looked at Shadow "This is impossible..." he thought. Shadow jumped towards Alonso again trying to hit him. Alonso made a short move and avoided the attack.

As the two where fighting Shadow dropped the Chaos Emerald he had. Knuckles got it from the floor and then went close to Sonic. "Hey...how am I supposed to free you from this thing?" he asked. "How should I know... hey you have the chaos emeralds right?" Sonic asked. "Uh yeah... but how could these help?" "Just bring them here and let me gain power from them it's not difficult to understand!" "..Ok" Knuckles went close to Tails Amy and Rouge who were watching Shadow and Alonso.

Shadow tried to hit Alonso again but with an easy move Alonso got away from him. He then pointed Shadow and said some words and Shadow stopped moving. He was paralyzed. Alonso grinned and then said some more words. Shadow started screaming in pain and tried to move although it was impossible. Rouge stood up and tried to run to help Shadow but Tails held her arm. "Leave me alone he needs help!" she said. Tails didn't let her go. "Don't go! We can't do anything right now..." "Yes we can" said Knuckles. "Give me those chaos emeralds now!" "But Knuckles what are you going to do with them? And we only have five" "We have all seven of them (shows Shadow's emerald) we have this one, those you have and Sonic has one too! Come on lets give it to him before it's too late!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle Part Four

Chapter Nine: The Battle (Part Four)

Everyone agreed then gave their Chaos Emeralds to Knuckles. Knuckles dashed off to Sonic. Alonso gave Shadow more pain in his body. "AARRGGHHH!!" Shadow screamed. "That's it. Scream some more then die!!" Alonso shouted. "SHADOW!!!" Sonic yelled. The Chaos Emeralds started to glow. "What's going on?" Knuckles asked. Some of the Chaos Emerald's negative energy was given to Sonic then he transformed to Dark Super Sonic. He broke free from the rope then used Dark Chaos Spear at Alonso. It made a direct hit to him. "Argh!" he shouted. "Stop hurting Shadow the Hedgehog!!" shouted Dark Super Sonic. "Make me!" Alonso yelled. Dark Sonic dashed to Alonso then he did also.

As Dark Sonic is fighting with Alonso, Alonso forgot about Shadow then he fainted. "Shadow!" Rouge shouted. Tails, Amy and Rouge went near to Shadow. Rouge picked up his head then placed it on her lap. "Oh Shadow..." Rouge cried. "Poor Shadow." Amy wept. Knuckles, with the Chaos Emeralds in his hand, looked beyond everyone's distance. "Shadow is damage that Alonso gave him." he said in his thoughts. Then he remembered the Chaos Emeralds. "The Chaos Emeralds..." he said as he looked at the Emeralds. "If I could give him the energy, he'll aid Sonic to finish him and be fully healed." He placed the Chaos Emeralds on the ground then said the words. "Legendary seven Chaos Emeralds; give Shadow the Hedgehog full health and aid Sonic to destroy Alonso I. Quaza!!!"

Some of the Chaos Emerald's positive energy went to Shadow. He floated up then transformed to Super Shadow. "Shadow??" Tails said in questions. "Shadow, you're alive." Rouge said. Super Shadow looked at everyone then went up to aid Sonic.

With Dark Super Sonic and Alonso, Alonso got a bit weak. "You give up you stupid spirit??" Dark Sonic asked. Alonso breathed deep breaths. "Never!" he answered. "You asked for it!!" Dark Sonic yelled. He dashed to him.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle Part Five

Chapter Ten: The Battle (Part Five)

Sonic was about to punch Alonso but he made a quick move and avoided the attack. Sonic looked at him full of hate. He then turned himself into a spin ball and went towards Alonso. He hit him and slammed him on the wall. After that Sonic got away from him. Now it was Shadow's turn. He stretched his arm and cried out "Chaos…CONTROL!" Everything on Alonso's side stopped moving for some time. Then Shadow started hitting Alonso with Chaos Spear as long as he had the time. After 90 seconds everything on Alonso's side went back to normal. Alonso fell on the floor unconscious. Sonic looked at him anxiously "Is he dead?" Alonso started laughing he then said "Who me?? ME dead!? It will take a miracle to kill me!!" he started laughing again. "Dammit…how could he survive after so many chaos spears?" thought Shadow. Sonic looked at Shadow and then said "We have only one choice... lets work together..." Shadow crossed his arms "Fine..." he said. Shadow grabbed Sonic's hands. Both of them started spinning making something like a disc. Alonso looked at the puzzled "What's this?!" he shouted. Knuckles started cheering "Go Sonic! Go Shadow!" "I hope they can defeat him now..." Rouge thought. Sonic and Shadow dashed to Alonso. Alonso froze from shock.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Blast

Chapter Eleven: The Final Blast

As they dashed to him, they started to glow. Then they hit him. He was knocked out really bad. "Alright Shadow! Now's your chance!" Dark Sonic yelled. Super Shadow raised his hand then store up lots of energy. When he collected enough energy he yelled, "CHAOS...SPEAR!!!!" Then hit Alonso. He felt a lot pain. Then he suddenly started to fade. "That's the end of Alonso I. Quaza." Super Shadow said to Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic nodded. "This is not over yet," Alonso said, "I'll be back to get those Chaos Emeralds." Then he was gone.

Dark Sonic and Super Shadow went down gently then their back to normal. Everyone went near to Sonic and Shadow. "Sonic!!!" Amy yelled. Sonic went behind to Shadow's back. "Sonic! Shadow! It's good to see you alive." Tails said. The hedgehogs nodded. "C'mon let's get out of here." Knuckles replied.

Everyone went out of the haunted house. Suddenly Shadow remembered about their rematch. "Hey Hedgehog, remember that I'll have a rematch with you?" He recalled. Sonic suddenly remembers. "Oh yeah, now I remember." He said, "Let's race through the haunted graveyard. Winner will be announced once this hedgehog went through every tombstone they pass then go back to the entrance." "You're on!" Shadow announced. "Oh no. Not again." Rouge complained. "Guys, will you ever stop?" Tails asked.

The hedgehogs went to the haunted graveyard with their friends' right behind them.


End file.
